Strays
Nomadic wanderers, stalwart survivors, and feral warriors, strays are robust dogs that have abandoned civilization to live in the wilderness. These dogs survive by a combination of brute strength, incredible tenacity, and a passionate anger at anyone who threatens them or their families. Whether they exist outside Pugmire because of philosophical differences with urban dogs, because they were outcast as pariahs, or simply because they don’t know any other lifestyle, strays rely only on themselves for what they need. While anyone can end up with the life of a “free dog,” only a hardy few fully embrace the lifestyle of those who live outside civilization. __TOC__ Typical Strays Strays use and wear whatever they can make or get their paws on. Most prefer to avoid using heavy armor, since it can be hard to maintain without regularly going back to civilization. Instead, strays will wear paw-made leather clothes, patchwork armor hand-me-downs, or even just run in their fur. A shield and a good weapon are the only concessions to civilization that the truly wild strays indulge in, but even those strays who appreciate the technology of sophisticated dogs will only carry a few well-crafted tools. View on the Code Most strays don’t have any relationship with the Code, and more than a few don’t even know what it is. Avoiding the rigid laws of society is part of the reason why some dogs become strays, after all. However, even the most uneducated stray often instinctively or intentionally embodies the tenet of “stay loyal to those that are true.” View on Other Callings *Artisans: You pointed a stick at me that shot fire. There are easier ways to make fire. Why does everything have to be complicated? *Guardians: A good warrior, but you spend so much time hiding inside an iron suit that you forget the thrill of a real fight. *Hunters: Cousin, you understand the power that freedom gives me. Too bad you’re chained to your duty to the hunt. *Ratters: You are a strange dog. When you see the horrors of civilization, what makes you want to go deeper into them? *Shepherds: You say pretty things, and your faith is strong. But you choose to be leashed by dead gods. Rucksack One melee weapon and a shield or two melee weapons and no shield, a shovel, torches, rations, and a small personal object gained under unusual circumstances. Character Creation *Stamina dice: d12 per level *Stamina points: 12 + Constitution modifier per level *Primary abilities: Constitution and Strength *Skills: Choose two from Handle Animal, Intimidate, Know Culture, Know Nature, Notice, Survive, and Traverse. *First tricks: Simple Weapon Aptitude, Martial Weapon Aptitude, Light Armor Aptitude, Shield Aptitude, and choose one from either Rage or Unarmored Defense . The unusual circumstances in which your dog acquired their small personal object (talk with your Guide about making up your own if none of these fit with your dog): #Given to you by a loved one before they died of plague. #Made by your puppies as a birthday gift several years ago. #Taken from the last dog that dared to call you “pariah.” #Stolen from a rat that tried to sell you bad supplies. #Kept after everything else you owned was lost in the fire. #Received from a hunter after she nearly died from wounds inflicted by a monster you helped kill.